Mickaëll
together: adjective French translation: ensemble Exemple: together we will make a beautiful family. Image source: where i found the word: Project Christmas Definition: in or into one place, mass, collection, or group burning: adjective French translation: en feu Exemple: my house was on fire yesterday brit. Image source: http://img2.hebus.com/hebus_2013/12/17/preview/1387314276_48909.jpg Where i found the word: Project Christmas Definition: affecting with or as if with heat Pick: verbe french translation: choisir exemple: I pick my pencil. Where i found the word: television consumption Definition: to pierce, penetrate, or break up with a pointed instrument nearest: adjective french translation: le plus proche exemple: the nearest of my friend is my cat. Where i found the word: television consumption teenager: noun French translation: Adolessent exemple: the teenager are very weary . Image source: http://momitforward.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/07/teens.jpg Definition: of, being, or relating to people in their teens coin: noun french translation: monnaie exemple: the coin is very good. Image source:http://www.usagold.com/images/usagoldcoins.jpg Definition: a usually flat piece of metal issued by governmental authority as money halftime: noun french translation: mi-temps exemple: what time will lead the game at halftime Definition: an intermission between halves of a game or contest (as in football or basketball) sing: noun french translation: concert exemple: Katty Perry do the sing Definition: agreement in design or plan : union formed by mutual communication of opinion and views during: pre french translation: pendant Exemple: We will be absent during the holidays. definition: throughout the duration of during the summer> both: adj french translation: les deux exemple: Both theories are quite convincing. definition: the one as well as the other soft: adj French translation: douce exemple: they have soft, smooth skin. difinition: pleasing or agreeable to the senses : bringing ease, comfort, or quietsoft influences of home> scales: nouns french translation: écaile exemple: fish have scales. definition: a beam that is supported freely in the center and has two pans of equal weight suspended from its ends —usually used in plural. tails: nouns french translation: queue exemple: their tails bend from side to side. definition: the rear end or a process or prolongation of the rear end of the body of an animal. body: noun french translation: corp exemple: A fish's body temperature matches the temperature of the water it's in. definition: the main part of a plant or animal body especially as distinguished from limbs and head : trunk. Squeaks: noun french translation: grincement exemple: Dolphins use squeaks, squeals, and whistles to talk to each other. definition: to turn informer . Tree: noun French translation: arbre exemple: I watch a tree outside. definition: a woody perennial plant having a single usually elongate main stem generally with few or no branches on its lower part. cloth: noun french translation: vêtement exemple: i take a cloth. definition: a woody perennial plant having a single usually elongate main stem generally with few or no branches on its lower part. cloud: noun french translation: nuage exemple: I touch a cloud deinition: a visible mass of particles of condensed vapor (as water or ice) suspended in the atmosphere of a planet (as the earth) or moon. exit: verb french translation: sortie exemple: I exit outside. definition: used as a stage direction to specify who goes off stage. spot: noun french translation: bouton exemple: definition: a taint on character or reputation : fault spot on the family name>.